


All Said & Done

by Dorian (AmericanaEx0tica)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, mentions of other seventeen members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanaEx0tica/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But in the end, they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Said & Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allrise977](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrise977/gifts).



> The first time I've tried a different writing style, but not the last.
> 
> Lyrics from Jackie and Wilson - Hozier

_So tired trying to see from behind the red in my eyes_  
_No better version of me I could pretend to be tonight_

Jihoon wanted something more, but Soonyoung didn't. Jihoon knows that very well, and Soonyoung--well, Soonyoung was selfish and ignorant by choice.

They both know that very well.

They didn't say anything about it when they snuck away together in the middle of the night. Soonyoung's hand curled around the nape of his neck, like he never wanted to leave his side. Jihoon clutching onto Soonyoung's clothes like he was afraid to let go.

But in the end, they did.

_So deep in this swill with the most familiar of swine_  
_For reasons wretched and divine_

Lies, lies, lies. All of it was a lie, they both knew that when Soonyoung said another name in ecstasy.

Seokmin knows; he talked to Jihoon about it. He knows about the shared nights between him and Soonyoung, but he doesn't know he's the reason for it.

"Don't hurt him, Jihoonie. He's precious to me."

"I... I don't... We're not like that. There's nothing... More. There _can't_ be anything more. I'm not what he's looking for."

At that, Seokmin tilted his head and Jihoon hated the pity he saw in his eyes.

"Ah... I understand."

But he didn't.

They both know that.

Despite the lies, despite the hollow feeling of after, despite the cold Jihoon felt once they parted ways; he still longed to feel Soonyoung pressed up against him forever. He still longed for the lingering stares that weren't for him.

He longed, he longed, he _longed_ , but he knew he wouldn't get what he wanted because Soonyoung wasn't his.

Never would be.

Soonyoung longed for sunshine smiles, bubbly laughs and a heart of gold. Something Jihoon doesn't have, never will.

_She blows out of nowhere, roman candle of the wild_  
_Laughing away through my feeble disguise_

"Excuse me."

Jihoon dropped all his papers on the floor, nose flailing up in pain as he collided with a stranger's chest.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Jihoon sighed, waving a hand and crouched down to pick up his work. Surprisingly, the man did the same.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Or throw all your papers on the floor."

Jihoon looked up at the man, shrugging, "It's not like you did it on purpose. Don't worry about it."

_No other version of me I would rather to be tonight_  
_Lord she found me just in time_

"Jihoon!"

Jihoon turned his head to catch a glimpse of Seungcheol. The shorter male grinned, rolling his eyes at the crazy way Seungcheol waved his arms. He caught up with Jihoon, started babbling about his day and his friends.

"Are you going to meet up with Soonyoung tonight?"

Jihoon paused, turning to look at the elder of the two. Seungcheol wasn't meeting his eyes, but he was standing next to him and waiting for his reply, "'Cause if you're not, maybe we could go and hang out somewhere?"

Jihoon felt his cheeks warm up, "I... I'd love to. I'm sure Soonyoung-hyung has better things to do."

_'Cause with my mid-youth crisis all said and done_  
_I need to be youthfully felt, 'cause God I never felt young_

"Hyung, what's up with you?"

Jihoon blinked out of his revire, blinking the image of wide eyes and long lashes out of his mind.

"Huh?"

"You keep smiling like a creep. Like Seokmin when he talks about Seungkwan. It's kinda concerning, really."

Jihoon rolled his eyes at Mingyu, who in turn smiled back, "Who did you meet? I haven't seen you this happy in some time."

Both of them frowned, both thought the same; _you haven't been this happy since you started the thing with Soonyoung._

"I meet this guy. He's something, really..."

Mingyu saw the soft smile on his best friend's face, "I like him already. If he makes you this happy, I have no problems with him."

Jihoon snorted, "You would like him. He's obnoxious, tall, and happy all the damn time."

"But you like him anyway."

"... Yeah."

"Forget about Soonyoung. Treat this guy well, keep him around and maybe bring him around sometime. I need to make sure he treats you well."

Jihoon cackled and threw a pillow at the brown haired boy.

_She's gonna save me call me baby run her hands through my hair_  
_She'll know me crazy, soothe me daily, but yet she wouldn't care_

"How's your day been?"

"Mm. Uneventful."

"That bad, huh?" Seungcheol ran his fingers through Jihoon's hair, the silky strands softly falling back into place.

"The guys were a pain in the ass. Thank god we got shit done, otherwise we'd be dead." Jihoon mumbled into the cloth covering Seungcheol's shoulder.

He felt more than hear the black haired man's laugh; felt it rumble and move his stomach against his.

"What's so funny?"

"Your friends are outside taking pictures of us."

"Goddamn little shi--"

_We'll steal her Lexus, be detectives, ride round pickin' up clues_  
_We'll name our children Jackie and Wilson, 'raise em on rhythm and blues_

"So, how's Soonyoung?"

Jihoon hummed, walking away from the kitchen to plop down on the couch. In their living room.

Their.

"I think he has a boyfriend now. Or girlfriend. I'm not sure. I just know he has someone now."

Seungcheol laid his head in the small man's lap, "I'm glad."

Jihoon petted the hair, the once brown locks now red as rubies. "I am too. I hope he's happy."

They stayed silent for a while, warmth and comfort settling deep in their chests.

They stayed silent for a while until Jihoon whispered, "I hope he finds love."

_I hope he finds love like I did with you._

 


End file.
